


It's Okay.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Basketball AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	It's Okay.

Haruka slammed his door shut and made his way to his room before throwing his bag down and plopping himself on the bed. He placed his palms on his face and grited his teeth. He had such a bad day that he didn’t even want to think about it anymore and couldn’t wait for it to be tomorrow. He couldn’t believe he had lost the final basketball match after so much hard work he had put into practicing.

"Haru? Baby, are you okay?" Haruka heard that familiar voice coming nearer and nearer to his room door. The door opened and he saw his boyfriend, Rin looking at him with a very worried and concerned look. Oh right, Rin planned to sleepover so that’s why he was here.

"It’s nothing. I’m fine." Haruka muttered as he ruffled his own hair. He didn’t want to trouble Rin with his own problems. But he knew very well that his boyfriend could see right through his lies like glass.

Rin sighed as he walked towards Haruka and immediately enveloped the boy into a tight hug. He buried his face in the crook of the neck and began placing soft kisses on it. “Don’t lie to me. Haru, what happened? Why are you so upset? Tell me.” He whispered as he tightened the hug.

He then felt arms cling on his back and a body suddenly shivering and heard soft cries escaping. He leaned back and saw Haruka crying. He immediately cupped the boy’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumb. “No, no, no, don’t cry. Baby, what’s wrong?” He didn’t get an answer and all he got was just even heavier sobs. “Shh.. Shh.. It’s okay, it’s okay. Everything will be alright. You can tell me later. Cry as much as you need now.” He said as he placed his boyfriend’s face on his chest and stroked his hair while muttering sweet, calming words.

Haruka just clung onto Rin even harder, never wanting to let go. He cried even harder when he thought about how understanding his lover was. So kind and calming. He let out all the sobs and cries that he had kept in after the match into Rin’s chest, wetting the shirt with his tears.

When Haruka calmed down a little, Rin let go and was almost immediately pulled back down. “D-Don’t leave me..” He gave a soft smile to the crying boy. “I’m just gonna get a cup of water for you. I’ll be back quick, I promise.” He saw the boy slowly nodding and letting off his arm. He quickly ran out, poured a glass of warm water and ran back.

"Here. Drink this." Haruka took the cup with both hands and slowly sipped the water and took multiple deep breaths. He then put the cup down and looked at Rin. Before he could say anything, he was suddenly kissed by Rin.

"Tomorrow. Tell me tomorrow. You must be tired. You were out the whole day. Let’s go to sleep, you’ll feel much better in the morning. Okay?" Rin said softly and smiled as he gently stroked Haruka’s tear-stained face.

Haruka nodded and held the hand that was on his face tightly. Rin helped him take a quick shower and change his clothes to more comfortable ones. They both slipped into bed and turned off the lights. Rin spooned Haruka from behind with one arm tightly around the waist and the other above his head.

Haruka curled up around the blankets as he remembered things that happened today and began feeling frustrated again. That was till he felt a kiss on his cheek and a whisper in his ear. “Stop thinking about whatever it is that is bothering you. Go to sleep now, babe. We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind from all worried thoughts. “Okay. Thank you, Rin. I love you so much.” He quietly said and turned his head to give Rin a kiss on the lips. The kiss was returned and another whisper went through his ear. “I’m just doing what a boyfriend should do. And I love you too, Haru. So so much.” He grinned as closed his eyes and sighed.

Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.


End file.
